Testament of Sister Lewd Saint
by GreenNinja
Summary: Kodaka has gone down the Kate route. Now that he's dating Maria's older sister, his life is filled with all sorts of new experiences.
1. Testament of Sister Lewd Saint

I couldn't get my mind off her. There was an unspoken agreement in the Neighbors' Club that until we were able to make friends with each other, there wouldn't be love within the club. She was an exception. I think I was falling in love with her.

Kate Takayama, the older sister of Maria, our "club advisor." That's what the paperwork said. Kate thought it was good for her sister to learn some people skills, and trusted her to us. I had first encountered her resting on a bench when I was walking across the campus. She and Maria frequently got into fights, but there was a real sense of sisterly love there. It was something that Yozora and Sena didn't quite grasp.

Sena treated Kobato like a little sister, but she was always basing her perceptions of how she should act off of eroge. Rika only thought of little sisters as a potential fetish that she could string Sena along with, and Yukimura was too interested in becoming manly to consider a little sister as anything of worth unless I told her to. Kate, having her own little sister in the club, knew what it was like to have that responsibility.

Maria and Kobato had been growing closer, and that meant Kate was coming over to my house more often. I had already seen her naked in the shower. Her breasts were nearly as big as Sena's. She teased me about it the next day at school, offering me the chance to sneak into the supply closet so she could show me more. I was uncertain about romance, used to being rejected because of my supposed delinquent looks. That's when I started to notice that Kate didn't care about her looks.

She was known as "Mother Kate," she who guides the younger students and teaches them how to be good people for the future. When she was off duty, a side that only her family and myself knew of, emerged. She was always ordering junk food from the vending machines and the restaurants just off campus, happily gorging herself. She paid her compliments to the chef in public, and though I found it disgusting at first, I slowly came to be charmed by the ways of this dirty nun.

Is this what they call gap moe? She lived boldly, and if anyone asked her why she behaved that way, she reminded them of all the good she had done for the school. They would brush it off as Kate being herself, and she continued to sin to her hearts' content. Everything changed when I walked into the clubroom one afternoon, and came across Kate changing out of her nun's robes and into her casual clothes. Her navy blue bra and panties contrasted against her light, silvery purple hair. They emphasized her figure.

Mother Kate had been assisting the school during the track and field club's practice, and, unable to resist a challenge, had raced against the school's most promising runners in her nun's robes, leaving them soaked in her sweat. The air conditoning of the Neighbors' Club was turned off. The windows were open. It was a bright and sunny day, perfect for allowing the natural air from outside to blow into the room.

All this meant that not only did I get a glimpse of Mother Kate in her underwear, the only remaining part of her nun's robes being her habit, I caught a strong whiff of her sweat. The sweat dripped down her body, pooling into her cleavage like an oasis in a desert. Kate dropped her clothes and coyly waved. When she raised her arms, the strong scent of her armpit overpowered my nostrils, filling them with a brief burning, then a somewhat pleasant sting.

"Kodaka!" she called out. She had started calling me by name in the past week. It was only when I was around. Otherwise she stuck with "brother", which raised no less suspicions in Sena and Yozora. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Sena's father said she left one of her fandisks in here, and asked me to pick it up. It should be with the other games. I won't be long," I said. "Aren't you supposed to be embarrassed?"

I looked around the room. Wrappers and a half-finished soda from Kos Burger were scattered across the desk. A bag of potato chips dangled from Maria's sleeping hand. They were a limited edition kind, too. The setting sun danced across Kate's sweat-drenched skin, making her shine in the faint light of the club room.

"What's there to be embarrassed about?" Kate said. "You're like family."

She pulled up a chair and turned around the back rest. She spread open her legs, exposing the light purple patch of pubic hair sticking out of the top of her panties. Even from looking at the top of it, I could tell it was thick. Her soft breasts pushed into the frame of the chair, squeezing them against her body. The sweat drained from her cleavage, dripping down her stomach and sliding into the folds of her belly. It gathered around her belly button, leaving a transparent trail across her body in its wake.

This girl would make Rika blush with her perversion.

"I've been feeling something ever since I met you, and I think it's more than family. Maria's..." I started.

"You can say she's bratty," said Kate. "I'd call her out on it, too. She's family, and I'll always be glad to support her. Kobato can come over to our house sometime, if you want to free up your bedroom for the two of us."

"B-b-bedroom?" I said. "I wasn't saying anything like that!"

"Your trousers are telling a different story," said Kate. "While you were looking at my tits, I noticed you were pitching a tent. Tell me, when did you start getting wood?"

"It was your sweat!" I shouted. "Your sweat makes me think of you, and when I think of you, I get hard! Is that what you wanted me to say?"

I looked over at Maria. Thankfully, that outburst hadn't woken her up. Kate stood up from her chair and walked over to me. She pushed me onto the rug and straddled my body. Her armpits and her cleavage were closer to me than ever before. I couldn't escape the smell of Kate's curves, every hair on her loins and her armpits capturing the potent, bitter-smelling sweat dripping from her body. The ceiling fan couldn't cool her body down. This sweat wasn't coming from the track and field meet. Her face, too, was lighting up until she nearly matched the color of the horizon.

"Come on and be honest," Kate said.

"I love you, Kate," I whispered.

"Say it louder," said Kate, pressing her plump, sweaty ass into my groin. She rubbed up against the zipper, staining my pants with her slick body.

"Kate Takayama, I love you!" I said. "This doesn't feel right. I haven't been able to make friends yet, and you're outside of the club, so..."

"If the club's accepting applications, why not let me join?" said Kate.

"That's not it. It's because you're outside the club. I don't want to betray the purpose Yozora created this club for."

"You can call it love, or you can call it friends with benefits. The relationship between us isn't going to change," said Kate. "Thanks for finally telling me. I've been interested in you for a long time. You look like such a tough guy, but there's someone sweet inside there. The way you care for Kobato made me interested in you."

"That sounds like family," I said.

"That's why I started loving you when I saw your schlong," said Kate. "Maybe it's because you seem like the protagonist of one of those games the Kashiwazaki girl loves to play, but your boxers can't really hide your bod. Now hurry up and kiss me."

Kate leaned close to my face. She opened her lips, welcoming mine. Just as our lips were about to interlock against the setting sun, as the standard is supposed to be for these things, Kate's mouth opened wide and she let out a loud belch onto my face. It smelled like fast food. I coughed from the smell, a mixture of meats and sugars and all sorts of artificial things, and continued onward. I didn't care. If Kate wanted to mark her scent on my body with her burps, than I would take them all, because I love her.

It started slow, with her tongue reaching into my mouth and overlapping with my own. Her breath, still smelling fresh from her belch, wafted across the bottom of my nose. We drew our lips together, and began passionately kissing, locking our tongues until saliva was drooling out of the edges of our mouths. My eyes were closed. The only thing I could feel was Kate's body on mine, and her tongue in my mouth.

I moved my hands down her body, feeling the curves of her form. She was surprisingly slender for her age, but I noticed a small bit of fat poking out from the edges of her panties. All of the fat went to her bust and her hips. My hands traced themselves down the line of her stomach. I wanted to thrust my thumb between the point where my shirt and her skin touched, and stick it deep into her sweaty navel. The thought of her reaction only increased my libido further.

My hands wrapped around Kate's waist. She had a cushiony, soft butt that was pleasant to the touch. The edges of her ass were sticking out of her panties. I freely felt around, getting to know the shape of her buttocks, feeling the sweat-soaked fabric of her panties nearly melting into her skin from the pleasure. I followed the curve of her butt, my fingers dangling at the edge of her ass cleavage.

Kate separated her mouth from mine. Trails of saliva linked our lips for a brief moment. Kate licked it up and faintly laughed. "You're a decent kisser," she said. "That was a lot of tongue." She shook her ass back and forth, moving my arms along with it.

"You've got a big ass," I said. "Maybe it has to do with all that junk food."

"You like it big," said Kate. She groaned. "All that moving around really shook up my stomach. This is your last chance to run away, or Mother Kate is going to give you a special surprise."

She was playing coy with me. Kate reached back, placed her hand on mine, and gently ran her fingers across the flesh of her ass. Her stomach growled. Her butt twitched back and forth, gyrating on my hips, scraping my pants across my thigh. There was no sound, but the lace on Kate's backside fluttered for a brief moment, and a foul smell, one that overtook even the vulgar Sister Kate's sweat, drifted across the room, carried by the evening winds in the window.

"Kate..." I said. "It smells."

"There's no point if my boyfriend can't hear it," said Kate. "I've got one more in there. Want me to make it so loud it'll wake up Maria?"

"You don't need to show off that much," I said.

I cleared out my nose, and grabbed onto Kate's soft, fleshy ass. I squeezed my hands into her cheeks, enough to leave marks from my fingers among her folds. I heard Kate's stomach grumbling just above my waist, and pulled apart her butt cheeks, exposing the whole of her back to the canopy of her panties.

"Here it comes," said Kate. She leaned in and kissed me once again. Her lips overlapped with mine. Her drool flowed down into my mouth, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her panties rise.

A rank smell filled the empty room, a stench strong enough that it made my eyes water from the sheer, dense potency of my girlfriend's gut. It sounded like an oboe, starting off with a low, wobbly noise before becoming a high-pitched squeal from her bum. Her ass vibrated in my hands, the pressure of the released gas coating my fingers in a fine mist of Kate's scent. Kate released her lips from my own just as the bugle in her bum died down, with only a few faint puffs of her escaping her colon.

I sniffed the air once more. Kate's sweaty body and odorous fart had left the room in such a state that not even the open window could take all the smell out of the room. Kate raised her arms, spreading the smell of her armpits towards the window. Her underarm hair shook in the wind coming through the window.

"That was amazing," Kate said. "The mouth is the quickest way to the ass, Kodaka. When you kiss me, I feel like I could fart forever."

Maria had already woken up. She stirred from her spot on the couch, and glared at her older sister with a petulant stare.

"You stupid old hag!" said Maria. "This is why I don't take baths with you anymore. You keep farting in the tub!"

"Where do you think you got it from?" asked Kate. She climbed off my body and began tickling Maria's underarms. Their usual sisterly quarrel began.

"Brother, why do you keep dating this old lady?" asked Maria, trying to escape from her sister's sweaty tickling, her words broken up with laughter. "She doesn't give me my space!"

"That's why," I said, getting up and adjusting my clothes. I felt like I needed to change into a new outfit when I got home. "We both know what it's like to care for a little sister. You and Kate are lot like Kobato, actually. She was a devilish girl who enjoyed breaking chopsticks with her ass and lighting her farts before she discovered Necromancer."

"A devil?" asked Maria. "That's even worse! As a sister of God, I will not stand for this!"

"That's..." Kate said, pausing. She was holding her habit in one hand, but looked ready to drop it at a moment's notice. "So cute! I'd love to meet your little sister. Beneath that delusional vampire lies the heart of a better little sister than this brat."

"I'm right here!" said Maria.

This is my life. I haven't told anyone yet, but I plan to keep dating Kate for as long as my high school career continues. She's not like every other girl. She may not be part of the Neighbors' Club, but she is in spirit.

I walked home beneath the sunset, with Kate by my side and Maria trailing behind us. As we exited the school campus, Kate whispered something in my ear.

"Our mother's even better."


	2. Diary of a Lewd Family

When Pegasus found out that I was going to visit the Takayama house, he was overjoyed. He assumed it was because I was looking to hire a priest for my and Sena's eventual wedding. Even if that was not the case, and it wasn't, he was overjoyed that I was making friends. That was a part of it, but the real reason was because I was dating a girl only a few years my junior, the unofficial advisor for our club, Kate Takayama.

The Takayama family had a large presence at St. Chronica. Maria was a bratty prodigy and a part of the Neighbors' Club, and Kate helped out on campus. Their mother, Eve Takayama, was on the school board, and often helped with organizing events like field day and the school festival. When Kate whispered in my ear after an intimate evening in the club room that her mother was "even better," my curiosity had been piqued.

As the family worked for the religious part of the school, maintaining the church and grounds, I had never seen much of Mrs. Takayama. Like Kate herself, her reputation around the school was in good standing. She had been a teacher before being promoted to the school board, and those who had her said that she was the image of a perfect teacher. That already told me that something had to be wrong.

After class was finished one day, Kate texted me and told me to avoid going to the Neighbors' Club altogether. She sent me the address of her house and a picture of the front gate. It was a suburban house only slightly larger than my own. I was relieved. If I had to deal with another crazy rich girl in my life, I might reach my breaking point. The train ride was short, and in time I arrived at the front door of Kate's house. A golden nameplate with "Takayama" emblazoned on it was at the front gate. Her neighborhood was a quiet place, especially at this time of day.

Quietly, I opened the gate and walked up the path to Kate's front door. I rang her doorbell, and waited for someone to answer. I could hear the laughter of Maria coming from inside the house. Kate told me that when she was done studying, she liked playing video games, something she had almost certainly picked up from the club. Recently, she'd been getting into the Steel Necromancer game in an attempt to beat Kobato.

The door opened up, and I was greeted by a woman who looked very much like Kate and Maria. Her hair was the same purplish-silver. She had calm, brown eyes and clothes that hid her mature figure. I could tell that underneath her blouse, her chest had to be at least as big as Kate's. Her hips were wide, and her long hair was cut straight, with no accessories adorning it. This woman couldn't have been older than her late 20s, I thought. I spoke up, and introduced myself.

"I'm Kodaka Hasegawa. You're Kate's older sister, so would you happen to know where she is?"

The woman let out a hearty laugh. "Sister? You must be Hasegawa. The girls have told me so much about you. Maria tells me you've been to the pool, and the amusement park, she's never had so much fun. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Eve Takayama. Their mother."

"You look so young," I said.

"Don't be shy, come on in," said Eve. "Maria! Your friend from the Neighbors' Club is here!"

"Is the poopy vampire with him?" Maria shouted down from the top of the stairwell.

"Kobato's not with me. I'm only here to see your sister, Maria," I said.

"Then do whatever you want with the old lady! I'm gonna stay here until I find the perfect plan to show her the power of god!" she shouted down.

"She really has gotten a lot sweeter since she started being your club's advisor," said Eve.

She walked into the kitchen, picking up a glass of warm sake that had been set aside. She coyly looked up at me and answered the question I had yet to ask. "Kate's going to be making lunch for us. She should be here shortly."

"She can cook?" I said. "I thought she just ate fast food all the time."

"My daughter's always busy with her schoolwork, but when she's at home, she really is my daughter," said Eve.

I saw before my eyes just what Eve was talking about. Kate walked in, her hair tied up in a ponytail. She moved with a spring in her step. My eyes immediately looked down at her bosom, which was shaking even more than usual through her apron. The outlines of her nipples were visible beneath the fabric. When she lifted up her arms, I saw her silvery-purple bush of armpit hair, dripping with sweat and spreading her scent into my nostrils. As it spread to my tongue, I noticed there was a faintly grassy flavor to it.

"Hi!" Kate said with a wink.

"Why are you in a naked apron?" I blurted out immediately.

"I'm not completely naked, silly," said Kate, turning around and shaking her plush butt in front of me. A pair of light green panties were stretched across her ass, covering up all but the edges of her bum in a thin layer of fabric. They dipped in the middle, drawing more attention to the contours of her butt than even her nun outfit revealed.

"Then why aren't you wearing a bra?" I asked.

"Mother doesn't wear one," said Kate, taking out a bag of potatoes. She wrapped them in foil and focused her eyes on the microwave.

I turned around and saw Kate's mother had taken off her blouse, leaving on only her leggings and the underwear beneath them. Her clothes had been folded onto the kitchen chair. "It's a hot day, Hasegawa. You have to let your body sweat," she said.

My eyes were instantly drawn to her freely-swinging breasts. They were rocket-shaped, compared to her daughter's rounded breasts. Her nipples had darkened to a light shade of brown with age, and her areola were puffier than her daughter's. You could fit her nipple into a 50 yen coin. She casually sipped on her alcohol, eying Kate as she arranged sour cream, butter, garlic, all the toppings a person could dream of to go with their meal. It's not that different from the fries she gets at WcDonald's.

"Kate tells me you've been dating for a few months now," said Eve. "You two must've hit it off when you first met."

I wasn't sure how to tell Eve that our first meeting had begun with a celebratory belch and ended with Kate farting in my direction as she walked away, and laughing about it. I tried to look away from girlfriend's half-nude mother, trying my best to not let Kate know that the sight was turning me on. From the look in Kate's eyes, I figured she already knew, and was encouraging it.

"Maria's told me a lot about the Neighbors' Club," said Eve. "She's not fond of Mikazuki, but I haven't heard an unkind word about anybody else. She says that Rika and Sena bring in a lot of fun things to play with."

I hope she wasn't talking about yaoi doujins and eroge.

"The virtual reality RPG sounds incredible," said Eve. "I'll have to talk to Pegasus to see if we can get a version for our home."

"I don't think that's market ready yet," I replied. Either way I turned my head, I was surrounded by the flesh of St. Chronica's nuns.

"I caught Maria running around the campus naked. I hope you told her how to behave, mother," said Kate.

"Of course. No daughter of mine is going to do something like that in public. Just because she's a genius doesn't mean she shouldn't obey the rules of the school," said Eve.

In public. I was starting to think that the only difference between Maria and Kate was that Maria was too caught up in her perception of herself as a genius to realize that her family's and the PTA's rules applied to her, too. In the Takayama family home, I was not surprised that the sisters had picked up on these kinds of habits.

Eve let out a loud belch that smelled faintly of sweet sake very close to my nose. She traced her hand down the curves of her body, slipping her thumb into her navel, before cupping the underside of her fruitful breasts with her hands.

"You're just like your daughter, Mrs. Takayama," I said.

"Thank you, Hasegawa," she said. "Pegasus was right, you're a smart kid. If Kate calls you her brother, I wouldn't have a problem with calling you my son. So, tell me, how far have you two gotten?"

"Mother, now's not the time for that," said Kate. The oven dinged, and she removed the potatoes from their foil wrapping. "It's only some deep kissing. He also saw me naked in the shower."

"I didn't see that much," I said.

"You're a young man, you're going to want to look," said Eve. "Kate, I'll have the usual on my baked potato."

"I'll have some butter, please."

"Coming right up!" said Kate. She raised her arm, the knife clasped in hand, and started spreading the garlic and sour cream and the other ingredients across the steaming hot dish. Sweaty from working at the stove, the smell of her armpit and her mother's mingled in my nose, overtaking the food smell. My pants felt a little tighter. Eve leaned over and propped her breasts against the wooden table, her stiff nipples brushing into the fabric of the tablecloth.

Kate turned off the oven and unhooked her apron, letting her breasts swing freely. She grabbed the plate of baked potatoes and placed them at the center of the table. Her breasts were right in my eyes, sweat dripping out of her cleavage, off the tips of her nipples and onto my arm. The smell of the food had mixed with the familiar scent of her breasts. I felt her thigh brush up against mine, touching against the tent in my pants. Kate laughed under her breath.

"It's gonna be an orchestra after dinner," said Kate.

The potatoes had been cooked to perfection. The insides were moist and flavorful, and the butter Kate had spread on top of mine had cooled the steam rising from the top, making it go down smoothly. She and her mother weren't using as many toppings as I thought. Perhaps they were trying to avoid spilling any on their bodies, which they continued to unknowingly bare in front of me as we sat through dinner.

We talked about class and I talked about Kobato. Mrs. Takayama approved of me as a boyfriend, and said that she would look out for the Neighbors' Club, promising to get in touch with the student council as soon as possible in order to ensure that our club had a reason for sticking around.

I looked underneath the table. Kate and Eve's stomachs were bulging out slightly, over the frills of their underwear. They had stuffed themselves with tea, sake and potatoes. The faint rumbling of their bodies could be heard in a moment of silence. Kate pushed aside the plates and shoved her ass into the air. She shook it back and forth seductively, the soft, white walls of flesh jiggling in the frame of her panties.

_Pwwwwwwwwbffff._

A strong stink permeated the room as Kate's rear wind pushed her panties out from her body, the sheer force of her fart echoing across the kitchen and into the hallway. The sour cream scent lingered on my nose, stinging the inside of my nostrils. The sound fell, trailing off into a smaller fart that followed up on the first one. The smell remained. Kate stuck her tongue out playfully and winked in my direction.

"Kate, we have a guest," said her mother. "That looks like you're bragging about your own cooking. Be humble in front of him. Leave the bragging to me!"

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT._

It sounded like a tuba billowing out its low notes from Eve Takayama's behind. Her ass, firm for her age, ripped a fart so powerful I thought the seams of her panties would be pulled apart. The sound was loud, rattling my eardrums, and the smell of the garlic she had topped her potato with overpowered her daughter's smell, slowly mingling until half of the room was filled with Kate's scent, and half with her mother's.

"Haven't had one like that in a good long time," said Eve.

"Is every meal like this?" I asked.

"The food's got to come out somewhere," said Eve. "Anybody who's fallen in love with my Kate has to know that she loves to do this. Why wouldn't she? She's learned from the best. Tell me what you like more, Hasegawa. Her smells or her sounds. Or maybe you prefer a more potent woman like myself."

"Mother, stop flirting with him," said Kate. She turned and whispered in my ear. "This little one's for you."

_Psssh._

A spluttering noise, like that of air escaping from a balloon, shot out the side of Kate's panties. The smell wasn't strong. Still, I felt the hot wind coming from her butt gently caressing my hand, because she had grabbed it and placed it in the path of her air. The warmth of her gas was calming, in a way. I sniffed the air. The kitchen had become completely enveloped in the smell of farts. I coughed, then held it back.

"I'm not flirting, I'm cleaning," said Eve. "Hasegawa, this is going to be a wet one."

That's the kind of candid talk I'd expect from her daughter. Eve grabbed the edges of her panty-clad buttocks and stretched them out, exposing the edges of her anus to the fabric. I could only see the outer ring of her twitching butthole from the table. Her stomach breathed in and out mesmerizingly, and then, before I had time to mentally prepare myself, a long, wet fart spluttered out the backside of Kate's mother.

_SBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRSH._

The smell quickly reached my nostrils. It was almost exactly like the potatoes. Eve looked satisfied. Kate glanced at her mother, and sat down on my lap. Her breasts shook joyously as her ass slid across my jeans, rubbing against my zipper with her sticky, smooth skin that smelled faintly of excretions.

_Puuuuuuuuuuuuu~_

The sound reverberated off the gap between my trousers and her underwear, sounding like a muffled slide whistle. I got the direct blast of her smell, weak but having some butter mixed in, before it had time to fade into the kitchen.

"That one is special," Kate said.

I didn't say a word about what was going on underneath my pants. I think Kate knew. After dinner, we had all cleaned up, and the kitchen was smelling almost back to normal. Kate and her mother were dressed up and looking normal. It was at that point that Maria came downstairs, crunching a bag of potato chips between her teeth.

"Keep it down! I can hear you all farting upstairs!"

"Maria, please talk nicer to your sister," said Eve.

"Enjoy your video games?" asked Kate, rubbing her sister on the head.

"I would've enjoyed them more if you all weren't being annoying," said Maria. She turned shy in an instant. "Are there are any more potatoes left?"

Eve took her other daughter into the kitchen and turned on the microwave. She looked back at me, thanking me for visiting. I noticed the way her butt shook beneath her clothes as she walked into the kitchen, and the soft, squishy feeling of Kate pressing her butt against my thigh.

This is my life that I can't speak of during school. A love life filled with smells and sounds that nobody else knows about.

"Kodaka, have you ever been to the hot springs?" Kate asked. "It's mixed bathing."

Our next date was already set.


End file.
